


Pocky Day

by TheImaginativeOne



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amaya/janai, Callum/Rayla, F/F, Food, Gay, Gay tension, Raylum, amaya and rayla talk uwu, callum and janai talk uwu, i need more janaya in my life, janaya - Freeform, kiss, pocky, prompt, tdp, tdpseason3, zadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImaginativeOne/pseuds/TheImaginativeOne
Summary: Janai is angry at Amaya, Amaya wants to tell her she's sorry but can't seem to do it right. Rayla tricks Amaya into kissing Janai with a bit of luck and some pockyBased off a prompt by BloopScr on Twitter and I just HAD to write it. It was too cute not to.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Pocky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Janai is angry at Amaya, Amaya wants to tell her she's sorry but can't seem to do it right. Rayla tricks Amaya into kissing Janai with a bit of luck and some pocky
> 
> Based off a prompt by BloopScr on Twitter and I just HAD to write it. It was too cute not to.
> 
> Don't forget to comment, bookmark, and subscribe!

Amaya sighed as she entered the library, sitting down next to Rayla as she silently ate a bag of pocky; a Zadian elf treat. Amaya buried her head in her hands, trying to come up with another idea to get Janai to talk to her.  
Ever since Amaya bested her in weight lifting this morning and teased Janai about it she has not spoken to her since. Amaya immediately felt bad and tried to apologize but Janai ignored her. Amaya has been trying to make up for it, but after a failed attempt with making a bracelet (which she broke trying to tie it), cooking food (which she ended up burning), and even writing a card (which she spilled ink over) she decided to take a break and think things over somewhere quiet. Or, at least, where most of the castle guards didn’t go. She had enough of castle duties for today.  
Rayla looked up at the sullen General in confusion, but recognizing that look she smiled softly. The only other person she knows who carries that look is Runaan after a rare fight with Tinker, though he doesn’t try to show it.  
Rayla waved gently at Amaya, grabbing her attention, “Lemme guess. Yur havin’ trouble gettin’ yur sunfire girlfriend to talk back to ya cause ya did somethin’ that made ‘er upset and now yur tryin’ at apologize?” Rayla asked with a smirk, then biting the end of a pocky.  
Amaya rolled her eyes, but nodded.  
Rayla chuckled, “Alright, I’ll help ya.” Amaya raised her eyebrows, but didn’t question it. Until Rayla handed her one of the pocky’s she was eating. Amaya looked at the chocolate covered cracker then looked up at Rayla in confusion. Rayla pulled one out herself and looked up at Amaya, “Alright, this is what yur gonna do.”  
Amaya raised an eyebrow.  
“Just trust me, okay? This is how elves say...uh, say that we’re sorry.”  
XxX  
Amaya closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door to their room. She twiddled the stick of pocky between her fingers as she contemplated if she was really going to do this. But nothing else had worked so far. Besides, it wasn’t that big of a deal really. This was just a silly joke that elves pull with each other, right? At least, that’s what Rayla had told her. A silly way to say sorry. Hopefully, this would cheer Janai up. Make her smile, or laugh.  
Amaya opened her eyes and stared down at the door handle, smiling to herself. That was one of the best parts of her day. Making Janai smile, or giggle. Like those times when Amaya would tackle-hug her at the end of a good sparring match, and feel Janai snort with laughter. That was always the best.  
She exhaled, then reached out and opened the door. Peeking inside she spotted Janai over at her desk, reading and signing papers. Janai glanced up at her, began to smile before remembering that she was supposed to be mad at her, turning away with a scowl.  
Amaya sighed and walked over to her, the glow of the fireplace flickering over the two of them. She took a deep breath, put the pocky in her mouth, and tapped Janai’s shoulder. Amaya shut her eyes tight, her arms falling to the side and her hand curled into fists from nerves.  
Janai stared up at her in shock. Her face blushing at Amaya being so direct, but she furrowed her eyebrows and stood up, tapping her angrily on the shoulder to grab her attention.  
“Are you mocking me?” Janai asks when Amaya looked at her, “This isn’t funny, Amaya.” she said, then began to walk past her.  
Amaya shook her head, rushing past Janai and holding her hand out, stopping her.  
“Wait,” she signed, “I’m sorry.” Janai glanced from her hands to her face in confusion. Amaya began to furiously sign, the pocky still held between her teeth, “I’m sorry if I offended you, that was not my intention. You’ve been so mad at me, and all I wished to do is make peace with you.”  
Janai stared at Amaya as she signed. There was worry in Amaya’s expression that Janai wished would go away. She glanced back down to the pocky still resting in Amaya’s mouth and her eyes widened slightly.  
“I’ll leave, if you wish, this was a bad idea anyways, it was Ra-”  
Janai took the leap and grabbed Amaya’s shoulders, bringing the two close together. Amaya’s eyes widened in shock, a hand that was signing trapped between herself and Janai. It seemed like it took forever, but it only lasted a second as Janai’s fingers ran up Amaya’s neck and into her hair as she pulled Amaya closer, snapping off a piece of the pocky with her teeth and pulling away, but still held on.  
Amaya was red. Her whole face blushed and her eyes were wide with slight confusion as she held onto Janai with her free hand, having almost been knocked off balance and had to grab onto Janai’s waist.  
Janai smirked at Amaya’s reaction, and leaned in again. Amaya’s eyes fluttered and her trapped hand twisted around to grip onto Janai’s shirt to pull her closer. Janai couldn’t help but gasp as their lips touched slightly. Amaya’s heartbeat raced and her breaths quickened as Janai bit off the last piece of the pocky, their lips hovering over each other with bated breath.  
Their lips finally touched, but it didn’t last long enough. They quickly dove back in and a quick peck turned into something more as they gave in to each other. Janai’s tongue brushed up against Amaya’s bottom lip, causing her to gasp and Janai dove in. Amaya’s hand that had grabbed onto her shirt started to trail up Janai’s chest and rested underneath her chin, pulling her closer; hips touching.  
They pulled away, the two of them gasping for breath as they looked up at each other, faces hot and red; Amaya’s hand falling back to Janai’s chest lazily.  
“I guess I’m not mad at you anymore,” Janai chuckled, feeling bad for her actions today, “I can’t stay mad at you and your god-like muscles,” she smiled, the hand that had been holding onto Amaya’s hair moving forwards to cup her chin. Amaya chuckled and scrunched her nose in amusement, both at the comment and the feeling of Janai’s hand against her face. They pulled each other for another quick kiss before heading off to the kitchens for some lunch.  
Rayla peaked out of a room and watched them pass by, the pair giggling to each other. Rayla smirked and rushed over to Callum as he read a sun text.  
“It worked.,” she spoke proudly as she leaned against the table.  
“What worked?” Callum asked, keeping his eye of the text.  
“Oh, I may have tricked yur Aunt into smooching Janai.”  
Callum paused and looked up at her, “Are you sure that’s such a great idea?”  
Rayla shrugged, “It doesn’t matter, it’s already worked.”  
Callum looked up at her, “I don’t know, Rayla.”  
“What do ya mean?”  
“I mean, if Aunt Amaya finds out that you kinda messed with her to get her and Janai back on good terms, she's not going to be exactly thrilled. She doesn’t like to be messed with.”  
Rayla rolled her eyes and waved a hand, “Psh, it’ll be fine, Callum. They’re happy now, and so am I.”  
“You like to play matchmaker a lot, huh?” Callum remarked with a smile, tapping his chin with a pencil.  
Rayla shrugged and smirked, “I guess you can say I have many skill sets. How do you think Runaan and Tinker got together, huh?”  
XxX  
Later that evening, Janai and Amaya were sprawled over a couch in their room, Amaya playing softly with Janai’s dreads, braiding them together and putting them up. She missed playing with her own long hair, and was quite glad to mess with her girlfriends.  
Janai stared ahead, thinking the whole situation that had taken place earlier in her office over in her head when she turned around to face Amaya.  
“Amaya,” she started, “How did you even know how to do that with the pocky? Humans don’t have pocky, don’t they?”  
Amaya blinked and shook her head, ‘No, I was talking with Rayla earlier about how I couldn’t get you to stop being mad at me, and how I couldn’t figure out what to do. I tried to cook for you, make you something, but I guess I’m not that creative,’ she chuckled, Janai blushing at this and rested her head against the couch, looking up at Amaya with a smile, ‘Rayla suggested that,’ Amaya continued, ‘She said she used to do it with her friends all the time.’  
Janai’s eyes widened, “Wait, her friends? Amaya, you do know what that was, right?”  
Amaya nodded, ‘I guess, it’s a game that friends do to mess with each other right? Like a joke? Rayla said it was how elves said sorry to each other.’  
Janai snickered and shook her head, “No, Amaya,” she giggled, “She set you up. It’s a kissing game.”  
Amaya’s eyebrows furrowed, ‘It is?’  
She nodded, “Yeah. Rayla must of told you that as a joke, she probably didn’t think that you’d actually do it.”  
Amaya sat up straighter, her eyes widening, ‘She set me up?’  
Janai nodded, “Yeah, but it’s ok. It worked out in the end, didn’t it?” Amaya turned away, her eyes darting back and forth as she stared ahead. Janai leaned forwards, putting her hand on Amaya’s thigh, “Amaya?”  
Amaya stood up and walked over to the door, opening it and stomping out. Janai sat up straighter and quickly jumped up, rushing out and catching up to Amaya.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked as they walked down the hallway.  
Amaya turned to Janai with a slight smirk, ‘Nobody messes with me and gets away with it.’  
Just at that moment, Callum and Rayla turned into the hallway, talking to each other about Zadia and different Moonshadow powers. Rayla glanced up and froze when she spotted Amaya’s death smirk. Callum stopped a second after he realized that Rayla wasn’t walking with him. Following her gaze, he spotted his Aunt.  
“Oh no.” Rayla whispered. Callum smirked and leaned close to Rayla as Amaya began to take on a defensive stance.  
“Told ya.” he whispered.  
“Don’t remind me.”  
Amaya and Rayla stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Janai and Callum moved to stand next to each other in between the two warriors.  
Janai leaned against the wall as she stared at Amaya proudly. Callum had his hands on his hips, giving Rayla an ‘I told you so’ look.  
Amaya blinked and lunged at Rayla, fists out, a smile of laughter on her face as Rayla jumped around her, dodging her throws and rushing out the doors into the courtyard, Amaya following behind.  
Janai turned to Callum with a smile, “I bet you $20 my girlfriend can beat your girlfriend.” she held out her hand.  
Callum’s eyes widened, but he smiled and shook it, “Oh, you’re on!”


End file.
